La nostra storia di prima e ora
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Solo quería irse… desaparecer. Las ganas de llorar le secaban la garganta. Miró al cielo y suspiró. ¿Que debía hacer para superar a su ángel? ¿Algún día lo haría? Quería morirse… ªªªªªª El dolor se atoraba en su garganta, no lo soportaba. Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos. Apretó las manos sobre su cabello, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento.


**_¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_¡Este tema lo tenía clavado en el pecho desde hace años!_**

**_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían problemas. El villano al que se enfrentaban en esta ocasión era algo que nunca habían tenido.

La akumatizada era una mujer que estaba enfundada con un vestido del siglo XVII, muy chapado a la antigua.

El vestido era de color azul y tenía puntillas en el final de las mangas, los cuales llegaban hasta el codo. En su cabello llevaba una horquilla de flor que sostenía el moño en su cabeza, y para remarcar, tenía unos lentes que le daban la habilidad de llevarte a tu vida pasada.

No sabían que había pasado, parecía que era una mujer que predicaba tu futuro a base de las vidas pasadas, y claro, Cleo Bourgeois no podía aceptar que Félix Agreste no existía en un futuro como su esposo.

Ladybug tenía un corte en la mejilla así como en el muslo derecho, y estaba segura de tener el tobillo roto, mientras que Chat Noir tenía un feo moretón en su ojo y le sangraba el labio.

La chica miró hacia todos lados, pero nada que observaba la ayudaba a crear un plan, de modo que utilizó el Lucky Charm y de este salió una figura en forma de serpiente, ya sabía que debía hacer.

-Chat, tengo que irme, ¿crees poder tenerla controlada durante un momento, gatito?

-Oh, mi Lady, me ofende la sola pregunta. Creo que le puedo dar un buen show.

Ladybug sonrió. Y sin más, abandonó la escena.

-¿Tu compañera tiene miedo de saber lo que le pasó antes de esta vida?

-¡Miau! Lo siento pero yo no creo en esas cosas, además los gatos tienen nueve vidas, la verdad dudo que me puedas dejar ver todas ellas.

La Akumatizada frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú también te burlas de las vidas pasadas? ¿Es que acaso en Paris no conocen el respeto?

-No es falta de respeto, pero los gatos tenemos más vida. Nuestra libertad es purrciosa.

-Entonces te llevaré a la vida pasada que más lamentó tu alma.

Y sin que el gato pudiera hacer más, se quedó paralizado por el reflejo de los lentes. La akumatizada se acercó a él con tranquilidad, y al estar frente a él, la sombra de Hawk Mouth le iluminó el rostro.

-Ahora, quítale el anillo, Ladybug no está así que tienes la vía libre.

-En un momento, lo llevaré a la vida que más le haya afectado, de esa manera no seguirá burlándose de la predicción de vidas pasadas.

-Mmmm, como quieras, pero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Claro.

Tocó la frente de Chat, el cual se sentía impotente, vaya manera de fallarle a su Lady.

La chica mira con profundidad al gato y éste se siente hundido.

Chat Noir no sabría explicar la sensación que sintió en ese momento.

Era como caer en un abismo sin poder ver el final. Y sin embargo, no tenía la sensación de vértigo, era más como si lo envolvieran los recuerdos. La paz.

Y de pronto, todo se apagó.

Abrió los ojos, y luego parpadeó.

Se encontraba sentado sobre una cama en una habitación pequeña, volvió a parpadear y miró hacia su alrededor.

La habitación era de color verde pálido, y contrastaba con la cama, de color azul. También observó un baúl al lado de la cama, estaba abierta y cuando se asomó, encontró un papel que hablaba de la abolición de la esclavitud, así como la llamada «Ley Taubira», propuesta por la diputada de Guayana Christiane Taubira. Estaba en 1848, Francia.

También vio un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la puerta, pero se negó a acercarse a este.

Volvió a parpadear. ¿Dónde estaba?

Destellos brillan en su mente… Recuerda dos chicas… una era mala y el ¿peleaba con ella?, también estaba con otra chica… una que vestía de rojo…

-¡Dean!

El grito lo sobresalta. Al igual que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, dejando entrar a tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres chicos eran completamente diferentes. El que abrió la puerta era un chico pecoso de cabello rubio y con sonrisa encantadora, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un hermoso color turquesa. Estaba vestido de pantalón de lana blanco, llevaba una camisa de mangas larga de color azul cielo y en su brazo izquierdo tenía un pañuelo morado.

-Jerome- su propia voz le sorprendió, era gruesa y con un ligero acento inglés, otra es que no recordaba cómo era que conocía el nombre del chico, pero verlo le causaba una gran alegría.

-Yo, chico. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado viendo la nada? Recuerda, es noche de ¡chicas!

Se rio. Jerome nunca cambiaría.

-Ya lo sé, ¿No recuerdas por qué salimos a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El rubio no se dejó intimidar, y le sonrió más radiante que nunca.

-Claro, tu fiesta por haber sido subido de nivel en ese trabajo tuyo.

-Deja de molestarlo, Jer, sabes que él ama ese trabajo. Por muy raro que sea.

Dean nunca lo vio entrar, pero no estaba sorprendido, su amigo era silencioso. El chico que habló tenía la tez ligeramente bronceada, y sus ojos eran de color ambarino. Era de musculatura robusta, a comparación de Jerome, que era un espagueti andante. Este se encontraba vestido con un pantalón de lana color negro y su camisa era blanca, llevaba en el brazo derecho un pañuelo de color amarillo, y aun así, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Déjame molestarlo un poco, ahora que se va de la ciudad para ser dueño de una viñera…- suspiró el pecoso, lleno de melodrama.- ¿Ahora quien me abrazará durante las noches cuando tenga frio?

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo, Mon ami.- le sonrió coqueto el ojiámbar al rubio.

Dean se carcajeó.

-Sabes que eres demasiado poco apasionado para ser de alguien más de una noche, Calvin.

-¡Que ofensa! Soy extranjero, de procedencia Italiana. Claro que soy apasionado. Los italianos somos así.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, Cal.- se oyó una tercer voz.

El tercer hombre era pelirrojo. Y de unos impresionantes ojos azules. Este vestía de pantalones negros y camisa blanca, y al igual que los otros dos, llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al brazo derecho.

Dean sonrió, sus mejores amigos. Jerome, Calvin y Aaron.

-Vamos chicos, es noche de chicas.

Al pasar por la puerta, Dean se miró en el espejo. Y lo que encontró le encantó.

A pesar de verse de no más de 19 años, parecía más maduro, aunque la barba apenas le crecía. Y el cabello negro en conjunto con sus ojos verdes era magnéticos. Vestía igual que Calvin, solo que en vez de llevar un pañuelo rojo, era de color azul y lo tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

Definitivamente llamaba la atención.

-Eh, chico, si te sigues viendo en el espejo, creeré que estás enamorado de ti. Y me romperás el corazón, creí que teníamos algo especial.

Jerome se acercó a él y le pasó su brazo por los hombros.

Dean sonrió con más ganas.

-Vamos.

Casi había olvidado esas dos mujeres de su mente. Casi.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Al entrar al bar los chicos se dispersaron casi corriendo, solo Jerome se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de la puerta y de Dean.

Dean le advirtió a Jerome sobre sus tragos en general junto con los demás, sabía lo dementes que se ponían sus amigos cuando bebían, y alguien debía ser la voz de la razón. Sonrió, recordando la ocasión en que sus amigos estaban tan borrachos que casi atacan al barman cuando vieron que sus vasos estaban vacíos, jurando que les habían estafado y nunca les había servido.

Sonrió con más ganas, su vida era un caos desde que los conoció.

Pero olvidándose de eso, echó un vistazo a sus amigos, encontrando a Calvin coqueteando con una chica muy joven que lo miraba con fascinación, supuso que por el color de su piel. En el otro lado del bar encontró a Aaron platicando con una brillante sonrisa con varias chicas a su alrededor. Y encontró con que Jerome no se había despegado de la puerta.

Se encogió de hombros, el chico sabía lo que hacía.

Empezó a platicar con unas bellezas que había encontrado por "causalidad", cuando un toque en el hombro lo sobresaltó.

Al darse la vuelta se topó con unos ojos más azules que el cielo mirándolo fijamente.

Dean parpadeó, intentando que la sorpresa desapareciera, ¿quién era esa chica?

La joven estaba vestida con un traje de lana que parecía de cocinera, y el cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la cintura y de un impresionante color castaño, lo llevaba sujetado por una media cola alta. Maldita sean, es hermosa.

Su cabeza no pensaba con claridad, algo di algo, lo que sea.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar preciosa?- se acercó a ella hasta donde el decoro lo permitía.

Y la chica dio un paso atrás, dejando en claro el desagrado.

¿De casualidad conoces a Jerome Fave?- le pregunto de malos modos.

Dean sonrió, ignorando el rechazo de la chica; al fin una chica para su amigo. Qué pena, él la hubiera apreciado bastante.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, él se encuentra cerca de la puerta, no te costara trabajo.

La chica en contra de todo pronóstico, le sonrió radiante.

-¡Gracias!

Dean parpadeó, ¿Quién era esa chica? Su sonrisa lo apabulló. Esa mujer es… hermosa.

La vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa a la puerta. Su amigo frunció el ceño cuando hablaba con ella, y entonces ella extendió su mano, a Dean no le pasó eso con ella.

Y su amigo le sonrió con ganas, y Dean sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

No lo iba a admitir, pero el saber que lo buscaba específicamente a él, lo llenó de contradicciones, estaba feliz por saber que su mejor amigo estaba encontrando a alguien, pero en cuanto vio a esa chica, algo le gritó que ella era la indicada.

Ni siquiera dudó cuanto se detuvo frente a ella, solo que se quedó sin habla cuando vio sus ojos y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue coquetearle, aunque parecía que eso la había fastidiado.

Se llevó un tremendo golpe cuando le preguntó por Jerome. Pero el pecoso era su mejor amigo, así que le dijo dónde podía encontrarlo. De modo que ahora él era el acosador, detallando cada movimiento de los jóvenes, cada sonrisa.

Y sintiéndose un asco por hacerlo.

Y luego, mientras cazaba a los chicos cuando avanzaba, chocó con alguien.

Bajó la mirada y volvió a ver unos ojos azules, sólo que más claros.

La chica tenía una figura pequeña, en comparación con su ángel de cabello castaño, pero su mirada destilaba ternura, timidez y sencillez. Su cabello era negro.

En cuanto cruzó mirada con la joven, ésta se sonrojó al máximo, y a Dean le causó una especia de ternura, sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Sentía que estaba con un pequeño animal perdido.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento, debí fijarme.

-No, no se preocupe. También fue mi culpa.

Dean alzó una ceja, la chica no desmintió que fue su culpa, sonrió de nuevo. Parece que el pequeño animalillo tenía carácter.

-¿Se encuentra perdida? ¿O viene con alguien?

-¿Eh? – La chica parpadeó y luego se sobresaltó.- ¡Ah, sí! Vengo con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ella es mi amiga. Estaba buscándola, pero la perdí de vista…

El corazón de Dean se aceleró. ¿Acaso era posible…?

-Si gustas te puedo ayudar a buscarla, una dama no puede estar sola en este tipo de lugares.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar.

-Gracias, Monsieur…

-Oh, por favor, llámeme Dean Sebille.

-Soy Evangeline Deruelle.

Dean abrió los ojos, la Familia Deruelle era conocida debido a que todos los integrantes dentro de la misma familia, (ya fueran hombre o mujeres) eran todos abogados, parecía una especia de honor, pero la hija del heredero, parecía dispuesta a romper con esa tradición, ya que ella aspiraba a la política.

Y ahora la tenía enfrente.

Al llegar con Jerome y la chica de cabello castaño, la señorita Evangeline se soltó de Dean y se abalanzó sobre la ojiazul, la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Scarlett!

-¡Eva! ¿Qué hace con el joven?- la chica llamada Scarlett lo miró con sospecha, como su pensara que podía devorar a su señora en cualquier momento.

Lo cual era una verdad a medias.

Dean se acercó a su amigo, el cual le sonrió.

-¿Coqueteando con Deruelle? Tienes altas expectativas.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que fue casualidad? Además tengo el objetivo en alguien más.

Jerome lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Piensas en la señorita Abbey?

-Como siempre, sabes en qué pienso sin que te lo diga… - entonces pensó en su nombre.- Con que así se llama.

En su mente saborea el nombre. Scarlett Abbey.

Jerome le lanza una mirada rara, pero Dean lo ignora.

Tiene la mirada en un objetivo. Y no lo va a desperdiciar.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_TRES MESES DESPUÉS._

Dean se mira en el espejo y el reflejo le devuelve a un hombre hundido en su miseria.

La puerta se abre y sus amigos entran por la puerta.

Calvin se acerca a zancadas y le palmea la espalda.

-¡Te vas a casar! ¿Y tú con esas pintas? Parecía que has matado a alguien, o que te estás arrepintiendo.

Dean sonríe sin ganas. Las cosas se salieron de control después de una semana de conocer a la señorita Deruelle, la chica se enamoró de él, y su sirvienta, Scarlett, aunque al principio dudó, la apoyó en la decisión. Lo que le rompió el corazón.

Calvin sale de la habitación arguyendo que debe ayudar a Aaron con la recepción, dejando a solas a Dean con cierto rubio.

Jerome lo mira desde la puerta sin decirle nada. Solo lo mira.

-¿Crees poder perdonarme?

Dean le devuelve la mirada, sabe que no fue su culpa, pero no puede evitar odiarlo, por ser él el objeto de amor de Scarlett, su ángel de cabello castaño.

-No lo sé… el tiempo lo dirá.

Dean sale de la habitación hacia el bar, Eva quiso la ceremonia ahí, puesto que ahí fue donde se encontraron por primera vez.

Todavía no entendía como le propuso matrimonio si no la amaba. Pero el dolor de saber que Scarlett y Jerome se casarían, lo dejó viendo rojo, y actuó por impulso. Sentenciándose en el proceso.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_DOS MESES ATRAS_

Los chicos y él decidieron volver al bar, era hora de otra noche de Damas cuando escucharon unos quejidos que provenían de la avenida, y cuando se acercaron a ver que sucedía, su cerebro se paralizó durante unos instantes para luego de inmediato ver todo rojo.

Cinco hombres ebrios, claramente, estaban sobre dos chicas, acosándolas.

Y pudo ver con toda claridad como uno de ellos, un hombre gordo que parecía el más salvaje de todos, golpea a una chica que se acercaba corriendo, y que reconoció como su ángel de cabello castaño.

La otra chica supuso que era su señora, la chica que ayudó ese día, y con una mirada a sus amigos, supo que no era el único que estaba furioso.

Corrió hacia los hombres y golpeó en el rostro a quien tenía a la pelinegra de la muñeca.

Observó con deleite como se tambaleaba y miraba hacia los lados, buscando a quien lo golpeó, pero estaba tan ebrio que solo parpadeaba constantemente, tratando le enfocar algo.

Miró hacia su alrededor y vio a Aaron junto con Calvin golpear a los demás hombres y en su búsqueda de su ángel, la vio en los brazos de Jerome, con la vista fija en él, y Dean supo reconocer el amor en los ojos de su ángel.

En ese momento algo se rompió en su corazón.

Y entonces, la chica pelinegra se acercó corriendo a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dean parpadeó sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo. Sabía que la joven debió estar sumamente espantada, no todos los días te pasa algo así.

Dos semanas después del incidente, Dean fue a la casa de Evangeline Deruelle a visitarla, y conoció al padre de Eva, quien le agradeció de todo corazón haberla salvado. Y así, el hombre le ofreció casarse con su hija.

Dean estaba apabullado, tenía cariño hacia Eva, pero él amaba a su criada, Scarlett, y no creía que el hombre entendiera.

Pero cuatro semanas después, se enteró que su mejor amigo se casaría con una chica que salvó de unos hombres. Y que su prometida era Scarlett Abbey.

No creía que su corazón podría romperse más. Y así, él se dejó llevar por el dolor… y aceptó.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_PRESENTE_

Dean alzó su copa. Sonriendo.

-Agradezco a todos por venir- señaló con su copa a la mesa donde estaba su mejor amigo, y sonrió.- Agradezco todo tu apoyo en esta vida, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, a ti…- su garganta se secó un poco, pero se forzó a seguir.- Y a tu hermosa prometida.

Su mano tembló ligeramente.

Deseando que algún día, en alguna vida, pueda estar a su lado.

ºººººººººººº

Chat parpadeó. Ladybug le hablaba mientras le sujetaba de los hombros, y ve a un héroe con traje de serpiente mirarlo preocupado, algo dentro del chico gatuno se removió inquieto. Esa serpiente estaba muy cerca de la chica frente a él.

-¡CHAT! ¡Chat, ¿puedes oírme?!

-Tal vez deberíamos recostarlo…

-¡Chat!

El aludido volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todo… había sido un sueño? Parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Soñar? ¿Con que?

-¿My Lady?

Ladybug suspiró. Su mirada demostró cuanto cariño sentía por él.

-Me asustaste bastante, gatito. Cuando llegué estabas parado sin hacer nada, incluso creí que te había pasado algo grave. Y me refiero a algo grave de verdad. Y justo cuando vi que la akuma se acercaba a tu anillo reaccioné, aunque tuve que vérmelas para idear un plan sin ti, pero estás bien… ¿O no?

Chat no respondía, su mente estaba en una neblina que le impedía reaccionar. No recordaba que estaba haciendo, o donde estaba…

¿Dónde estaba?

Poco a poco su mente empezaba a recordar cosas… una mirada azul, una chica castaña… que juraba conocer de algún lado…

Y todo llegó de golpe, tan fuerte y violento que lo hizo tambalearse y caer en los brazos de Ladybug.

-¡Chat!

La cabeza de Chat daba vueltas, y las lágrimas empezaban a escocerle los ojos… ¿Cómo había podido perder todo por simples celos?

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, quería olvidar todo, a Jerome, a Scarlett… todo.

Una suave mano se posa en su hombro, haciendo que levante la mirada. Y dos ojos azules lo miran con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Chat suspira, sabe que ella es Scarlett, su alma la reconoció antes de saberlo, pero…

-No lo sé. Creo que necesito vacaciones. Ser héroes es algo miauravilloso, pero desgarrador.

Ladybug sonrió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS._

Félix caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca cuando Cleo lo intercepta, se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la misma, lo curioso era que no se encontraba con Selina, estaba sola.

Cuando vio a Félix acercarse se enderezó y lo miro con seriedad.

Después de una buena platica por parte de su madre, la rubia había empezado a reaccionar con su actitud, claro que un bosque no apareció en un día, pero era un inicio.

-Muy bien, Felichoo, me vas a decir que te pasa y no me iré de aquí hasta descubrirlo.

El rubio suspiró, sabía que esto pasaría, si no era ella, seria Claude o Bridgette. Y no podía ver a Bridgette ahora, no cuando sabe que ella era Ladybug.

A los siete días de la batalla con la akumatizada, Félix regresó con la mujer adivina para aclarar unas dudas.

Había estado teniendo pesadillas con respecto a una profunda perdida, sabía de qué se trataba, pero se hacía de la vista gorda, aferrado a la idea de que no era nada más que su subconsciente.

Pero con el tiempo esa excusa era cada vez menos creíble. Necesitaba ayuda.

-Podrías preguntarle por Ladybug, si sabe tu pasado, que no sepa eso…

Era una mañana tranquila cuando Plagg le mencionó esa idea, el gato estaba disfrutando de su queso cuando Félix le comentó su plan.

El rubio lo miró, tal vez no era mala idea, pero no quería saber así su identidad, quería saberla por el mismo. Por sus propios medios.

-No Plagg, siento que estaría rompiendo su confianza… lo descubriré yo mismo.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que si quieres hacerlo debes tener los ojos abiertos.

Félix lo miró sin decir nada, ¿estaba acaso insinuando…?

-Plagg, ¿la conozco?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

Feliz se hartó, no tenía tiempo, debía ir a clases.

Al encontrarse dentro del salón, descubrió que casi todos se encontraban dentro, todos excepto Bridgette, aunque esto no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, la chica tenía el talento de llegar tarde a todo, y eso era un tema irritante para Félix.

Se acercó a su lugar y saludó a Claude.

Sin notar un par de ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

Su amigo castaño en cuanto lo vio, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, chico, ¿se te pegaron las sabanas? Es inusual que tú "el señor puntualidad Agreste" llegue a punto.

-No, últimamente me cuesta dormir eso es todo.- le contestó cortante el rubio.

Antes de que Claude le pudiera preguntar la razón, un torbellino azul entró corriendo al salón.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba", pensó Félix con amargura.

Bridgette entró con una sonrisa y miró hacia Félix para darle una sonrisa.

Y durante un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Eso bastó para paralizar al rubio. Y alterar a otra rubia.

Sus ojos eran… azules. Como los de su Lady… como los de su ángel de cabello castaño…

_No. Podía. Ser. _Pensó él.

_Lo notó._ Pensó ella.

De pronto, la vista de Félix se nubló. Y estaba seguro de que se había tambaleado, porque lo siguiente que vio fue a Bridgette acercarse a él con una profunda preocupación plasmados en sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor se acercó para saber que le pasaba, (_excepto ella) _y lo único que quería el rubio era irse, pensar en paz…. Estar solo.

Al final llamaron a Nathalie, la cual fue por él, y llamó a su padre.

-Debes cuidar más tu salud, Félix. El día de hoy se cancelarán tus actividades, solo descansa.

El rubio solo aceptó, su mente solo trabajaba en modo automático desde que salió de la escuela.

Al entrar a su habitación, consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un poco.

Cerró su puerta, y se acomodó en su cama.

-Plagg, estaré dormido, por favor no me molestes…

Curiosamente su kwami no dijo nada, solo lo miró con un poco de duda.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Félix.

Plagg dudaba, no veía bien a su portador, pero sabía que el chico necesitaba verla.

-Es solo que… dijiste que irías a ver a esa mujer hoy…

Félix se calló, recordaba la conversación de esa mañana, parecía tan lejana…

-Solo dormiré un poco y después la buscaré, me despiertas si algo pasa, algo serio.

-Como gustes.

El rubio se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

_Se encontraba parado en medio de… Miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba nada. Todo era silencio._

_Entonces, la escena cambió, estaba en una fiesta, se encontraba sentado en una silla un poco apartado, estaba muy hundido, miraba la botella que tenía en la mano, pensando en que la desgracia lo perseguía. Entonces escucha una risa y alza la mirada de golpe._

_Distingue a la perfección su cabello castaño, ahora sujetado en un moño alto, el cual resalta gracias a su vestido blanco de boda._

_Al lado de ella está su mejor amigo… el cual la desposó esa misma noche, esa noche en que la hará suya… él tendrá la dicha de poder tocar su piel más allá de un leve roce de manos, de verla a los ojos y desear que las cosas fueran diferente… y será el padre de su bebé._

_Siente una gran opresión en el pecho… él mataría por estar a su lado, pero no puede, él tiene a su propia esposa, la cual está embarazada de su bebe… y es la mejor amiga de su ángel._

_Toma otro sorbo de su bebida y sonríe amargamente, ¿A que vine a la fiesta? Se pregunta, y mira hacia la mesa de nuevo, y suspira._

_Cierto, para felicitar a su mejor amigo de su boda. A lo lejos puede ver a Calvin coqueteando con la madrina de su ángel, ella quería a su esposa como madrina, pero el embarazo le impedía salir mucho tiempo, la chica se le hacía curiosa, tenía el cabello castaño, y los ojos eran verdes, además del llamativo lunar en su frente. Siguió buscando y vio a Aaron con un hombre… ¿Hombre? La duda lo consumió, y entonces recordó que era el hermano de su ángel. Alec o algo así. Gracioso que el chico tuviera ojos verdes y no azules como los de su ángel. ¿Qué hacía con Aaron? Bueno, si ellos estaban juntos no le importaba._

_Solo quería irse… desaparecer. Las ganas de llorar le secaban la garganta._

_Miró al cielo y suspiró. ¿Que debía hacer para superar a su ángel? ¿Algún día lo haría?_

_Quería morirse…_

Félix se despertó bruscamente. Apartó las sabanas de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, la de Félix. Era su época, en París…

El dolor se atoraba en su garganta, no lo soportaba. Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos. Apretó las manos sobre su cabello, trabando de olvidar ese sentimiento.

-Basta, basta… por favor, basta…

El rubio suspiró, no podía seguir así, sin saber en qué época estaba viviendo. Debía ver a esa mujer.

-Plagg…

-Aquí chico.

Su kwami se acercó a él y lo miró sin decir alguna burla.

Chat Noir salió en busca de esa mujer; buscó por casi dos horas, estaba por rendirse, cuando la vio, se encontraba en una esquina sentada esperando a sus clientes.

Era cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando la encontró, se paró frente a ella y le susurró.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar una vida pasada?

La mujer lo miró y luego le sonrió con tristeza.

-Parece que todos tienen dudas el día de hoy.

La mujer miró a la esquina y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Y parece que de lo mismo.

-Responda, por favor.

La mujer lo observó de nuevo, y suspiró.

-Las vidas no se olvidan, se aprende a vivir con ellas. Aceptándolas, y aprendiendo de ellas. La tuya ciertamente fue dolorosa, pero no lo repitas ni te obsesiones con ello. Recuerda tu vida, algo así no se olvida.

Chat Noir no entendió lo que quería decir, y el dolor lo hizo hundirse.

-Pero yo no pedí esto. Este sentimiento me destruirá. Solo quiero tenerla. Olvidarla, ¡no lo sé!

El chico estaba por perder la cabeza.

Y la mujer se acercó a él con pasos suaves y silenciosos.

-Mi niño, lo que buscas ya lo tienes- le dijo, con una leve sonrisa.- Es solo que te niegas a aceptarlo, pero te daré un consejo, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, mucha gente se tropieza con la misma piedra, creyendo que es diferente de la anterior. Tienes lo que varias personas desean, incluso codician, no lo pierdas. En tu futuro veo dos posibles caminos…

-Pero lo que quiero saber es mi pasado.- le interrumpió sin poderlo evitar.

-Y eso está bien, pero no debes dejarte sumir por eso, ya pasó, no puedes cambiarlo, pero el futuro… es algo que cambia constantemente, no está escrito en piedra como el pasado… Debes aceptar que así son las cosas, acepta lo que venga.

-Pero lo que me perturba es el pasado.

-Repito, eso no tiene nada de malo, solo no te consumas por eso. Pero creo que no quieres ver tu futuro. Y lo respeto, pero ya te advertí, tus decisiones de ahora cambian tu futuro, aunque también tiene que ver con tus relaciones. Puedes encontrar la respuesta de tus dudas con alguien que no seas tú, yo o esa persona que te atormenta.

Chat dudó. ¿De qué le hablaba esta mujer?

Mientras que la mujer, solo le sonrió.

-Mantén la vista atenta.

Esa conversación sucedió hace ocho días y Félix no podía acercarse a hablar con Bridgette, no podía.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo verla cuando ella fue de otro? ¿Cómo?

Era un cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si se repetía la historia? ¿Y si no la tenía de nuevo?

Volvió al presente cuando una tos suave le llegó a los oídos.

Miró a la chica frente a él, Cleo tenía una mirada firme y los brazos cruzados le decían que ella no lo dejaría ir. Y eso le basto para desmoronarse.

-La amo tanto que duele…

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Cleo tan rápido que Félix creyó que solo fue su imaginación. Pero su amiga le estaba sonriendo suavemente.

-Si ese es el caso, solo debes hacer que deje de doler.

Félix parpadeó.

Y Cleo solo superó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te duele porque lo tienes encerrado, sin nadie que lo escuche. Solo déjalo salir. Ya verás que dejara de doler en cuanto de lo digas a Bridgette.

-Tienes razón… Tal vez solo de…-se calló Félix- ¿Cómo tu sabías lo de Brid?

La rubia le sonrió con burla.

-Mi amor, te conozco desde que tenemos pañales, podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mí no. Ahora, ¡ve por ella!

Su mejor amigo le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé, guapo, LO SE.

Cleo lo acompañó hasta la salida de la escuela, las clases habían terminado.

Le dio un empujón cuando divisó a la peliazul.

Y Cleo lo vio partir a su destino con una sonrisa.

Vio a su peor enemiga, y a su mejor amiga hablar con Félix con un sonrojo en el rostro, para después hacerlo con una cara pálida, y luego con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y entonces, se lanzó a los brazos de _él…_ de Félix.

Los vio partir, y ella… Ella se fue derrumbando lentamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo lo pude tener una vez? ¿No pude ser feliz en esta vida también? ¿Solo Evangeline pudo tenerlo?

Se desplomó en el suelo, dejando salir toda su tristeza. Si no hubiera visto su vida pasada hace doce días no le hubiera importado meterse en la vida de esos dos.

Se pregunta constantemente, todos los días, cuando lo ve, cuando la ve.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE?_

Su antiguo yo no hubiera dudado, odiaría a todos y a todo. Pero ya no más.

Pero ella sabía, sabía que nunca lo tendría, al menos en alma, lo supo Eva, lo supo Cleo.

Y entonces una chaqueta le cayó en la cabeza.

-Tu maquillaje esta todo corrido, no creo que quieras que la gente te vea así.

Cleo solo se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Sin responder.

-Eso no es muy femenino.

-Ahora lo que menos me importa es tu opinión.

-Debería, gracias a eso, solo yo vi tú… quiebre.

-Un caballero no estaría diciendo eso.

-Tu nunca me tratas de caballero, así son las cosas.

Cleo levantó la mirada y por primera vez miró a los ojos al pelirrojo frente a ella.

Su boca se secó.

-¿Qué?

Nathaniel se recogió el fleco y su mirada desprendía magnetismo. Sus ojos le recordaban a alguien… pero no sabía a quién…

Alguien con cabello rojo y ojos azules…

Mierda.

La garganta se le cerró.

-¿¡Aaron?!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quien?

No puede ser… ¿Su destino era encontrar a sus vidas pasadas?

Maldita sea, debía ver a esa vieja de nuevo.

-Acompáñame.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, no tenía razón para ir, pero tampoco para negarse. Y algo en el fondo de su alma, le decía que valdría la pena.

**_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

**_No sé si es lo mejor, pero yo me quedo conforme._**

**_Tengo ganas de un Natloe después de este, claro está, siguiendo la línea de tiempo de este fic, pero no estoy segura, ¿Qué creen que debería hacer?_**

**_J. A out!_**


End file.
